The present invention relates to a stand-up bag made of a heat-weldable sheet material. More particularly, the bag comprises a front face and a rear face connected to one another along their edges, with either the front face or the rear face being provided with a reclosable threaded closure which includes a pipe socket formed with screw threads for engagement with screw threads of a removable screw cap.
So-called one-way bags are known for various practical uses. They are employed for instance for containing beverages, in which case such bags are frequently designed as single-dose bags for containing a quantity of a beverage for consumption by the user upon a single occasion. The front face of bags of this type is usually formed with a weakened portion adapted to be pierced by a drinking-straw which is then used for extracting the liquid content from the bag. Depending on the liquid contents of such bags, it is also customary for such bags to be cut open to enable them to be emptied of their contents. Bags of this type can be readily disposed of, as they assume only a very small volume when empty. On the other hand, however, the consumer is always compelled to empty the bag completely, be it by drinking all of its contents or, in the case of non-potable liquids, by decanting all of its contents because bags of this type are not-reclosable.
A stand-up bag of the type defined in the introduction is known from German Patent Document DE-OS 17 86 019. One flat side of this bag is provided with a threaded closure secured to the outer surface of the bag by means of a flange. In the case of stand-up bags of this type there is always the danger of leakage. This is because the torque created on reclosing the threaded closure could result in the bag being damaged since excessive torque sometimes results.